


Capes and Cupcakes

by asiacore



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiacore/pseuds/asiacore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But this was just enough for Harry at the time being. He laid his head on Liam’s shoulder and they just sat there taking in each other’s presence for a while. This, Liam, was something he knew and while it was just a small comfort, it was <em>something</em>, and Harry reveled in the thought that, <em>at least this won’t ever change</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capes and Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> this vanilla fic is based heavily off of [this](http://harriestiles.tumblr.com/post/23335462659/can-i-just-omg-because-really-if-i-ever-met-harry) post and an actual discussion (debate) i had with someone
> 
> also found [here](http://shipslostatsea.tumblr.com/post/23361039904/lirry-bromancy-fluff-oneshot)

Sometimes during the midst of tour from city to city, country to country, things tend to get weird. Different accents and different faces and occasionally even different languages; and it’s not that he didn’t enjoy living this fast paced life, but sometime he just needed a sense of normality. Which is how Harry found himself sitting on the couch in his shared room with Liam in a unknown hotel in a strange city in which he has no clue what is even going on.

He just got off the phone with his mum, hoping a call home would relieve the stress of it all but to no avail it just made him even more homesick. He was messing about on Twitter when Liam came in, saying goodbye to someone, (Niall, he had assumed because he heard that infectious laugh of his and couldn’t help but smile a bit at the sound) and offered Harry a large grin.

“Hello Harry,” he flopped down on the couch next to him. “What’ve you been up to all morning?”

“Morning?” and wow Harry thought it was at least midnight; he hadn’t even bothered to open the windows or you know, actually check the time.

“Well it’s nearly noon, I suppose it’s not actually morning anymore.” Liam settled back into the couch, his grin now just a small smile.

“I guess so.” Harry locked his phone and threw it down on the cushion next to him, sighing loudly.

“What’s the matter?” the older lad threw him arm around his friends’ shoulders. “You’ve seemed a bit down lately.”

“It’s nothing really,” Harry shook his head, curls falling in his eyes. “Nothing important anyway.” It was actually pretty stupid if you ask him. He’s living the dream, touring around the world doing what he loves and all he can think about is wanting to go home because he’s not used to this constant change, and wow that’s just idiotic.

Liam nodded in understanding. Harry didn’t want to talk about it, and he respected that, but he hated seeing the youngest member of his band so sad. He had to do something to take his mind off of whatever was bothering him.

But this was just enough for Harry at the time being. He laid his head on Liam’s shoulder and they just sat there taking in each other’s presence for a while. This, Liam, was something he knew and while it was just a small comfort, it was _something_ , and Harry reveled in the thought that, _at least this won’t ever change_. No matter what happens with One Direction in the future he knows he’ll be friends with all of the guys forever.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Liam humming something, “Is that the Batman theme song?” he asked and when Liam nodded he couldn’t help but laugh because “You would be singing that.”

Liam pulled away looking scandalized, “Do you have something against Batman?”

“You mean something other than the fact that he’s just some rich guy with dead parents who decided it was his duty to ‘protect’ his city when in all actuality he’s just making things worse?”

“How dare you? His parents’ death fueled him to become Batman, and without him Gotham would be complete shit.” Liam defended one of his favorite heroes.

“Gotham is complete shit because of him! There wouldn’t be so many deranged villains there if he didn’t exist. They’re all attracted to him because they know he won’t kill them. He’s a terrible hero, he shouldn’t be able to even calm himself one.” Harry shrugged, not once moving his head off his friends’ shoulder.

“And who do you suggest is a hero?”

“I dunno someone useful like the Hulk.”

“Right someone who turns into a mindless rage monster that smashes everything. That’s useful.”

“It is if you need him to pick up a car and throw it or something. Batman can’t do much of anything he’s like, ‘Oh sorry Superman I can’t fly do you mind taking me to my dentist appointment while my Batmobile is being serviced?’ Useless.”

“Are you serious right now?” Liam laughed, his smile so huge that you could see the crinkles in his face where his laugh lines lie. “You can’t be serious.”

“Oh but I am.”

“That’s it, we’re done. No more cuddles for you.” Liam shrugged Harry off his shoulder.

“But Leeeeeeeyuummmm-”Harry whined and settled for placing his head in Liam’s lap instead.

Liam was still laughing, settling his gaze on the boy in his lap, “You’re terrible you know.”

“But you still love me.” Harry grinned cheekily.

“I only love you because you can cook.” Liam settled his fingers within Harry’s curls and began carding his fingers through his hair.

“I am a master in the kitchen, aren’t I?” Harry closed his eyes in contentment.

“Well, Niall sure thinks so, but he’ll eat anything so I’m not sure if he really counts.”

Harry all but purred, settling into Liam’s touch. “I ought to make him a cake one day, too bad his birthday isn’t coming up soon. He’d love it.”

It was mid-March and no one’s birthday was coming up. It was a bit disheartening because now Harry really wanted to bake that cake for one of his boys because that’s one of the few things he knew he was actually good at.

“You know St. Patrick’s Day is coming up.” Liam pointed out. “Its two days away, I’m sure Niall would love for you to bake him a cake for that.”

“Oh and I can dye it green! Maybe make cupcakes with little four-leaf clovers on them!” Harry twisted in delight on Liam’s lap.

“Sounds fun,” Liam nodded, satisfied with himself for successfully cheering his best mate up.

Harry was smiling contently with his eyes closed, doing that purring thing again at Liam’s fingers massaging at his scalp. He was almost asleep when Liam muttered more to himself than to Harry,

“I still can’t believe you chose the Hulk over Batman.”

“You’re such a geek,” Harry chuckled. “It’s not my fault your favorite hero is a complete tosser.”

“Batman isn’t my favorite.” The elder boy shrugged.

“Then who is?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Buzz Lightyear, silly!”

“He’s not even real!” Harry jumped up at this statement, but flopped his head back down seconds later grabbing Liam’s hand and pressing it back into his hair.

“Neither is Batman… or the Hulk for that matter.”

“No but they’re like…” Harry blinked “At least they’re people, he’s just a toy.”

“You’ve said about fifteen things to offend me since I’ve walked through that door.” Liam deadpanned.

“Yet you stay here with me, a testament to our friendship, I must say.” Harry nuzzled his nose against Liam’s stomach, “You know I love you, right?”

“What?” Liam couldn’t help but laugh at the hot breath tickling his torso.

“I love you, I really do.” Harry spoke up this time. “I was feeling like complete shit before you came in here. I was ready to pack everything up and just go home, to leave all this behind me, but then you waltz in here with your goofy smile and your cheery disposition and now I never want to leave your side.”

“Awe Hazza, I love you too!” he mussed up his hair a bit and continued to glide his fingers through his hair. “I’m glad I could help. It was really bothering me that something was bothering you so, yeah, I had to do something.”

“Well _tanks_ Li, but I ought to go get the ingredients for our little leprechaun’s cake.” Harry reluctantly stood up, instantly missing the warmth and weight of Liam’s hand against his head. He glanced at the door then back at Liam who just sat there with that smile of his, looking all warm and inviting and irresistible and, “Actually that can wait.” He cuddled back into Liam’s side, head back in his lap.

Harry was looking at Liam expectantly and he happily obliged, re-tangling his fingers in curly locks. Liam laughed at the boy purring in his lap, “You’re such a weirdo.”

“Yeah, and you’re still a geek.”


End file.
